


Куст самшита

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Black Butler [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Финни и Мэйлин давно испытывают друг к другу взаимные чувства, но боятся признаться в них. В один прекрасный день эта изрядно затянувшаяся прелюдия к любви наконец-то заканчивается, уступая место настоящему счастью...





	1. Слезы на лужайке

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке на сюжет о взаимной любви Финни и Мэйлин – https://ficbook.net/requests/240804. Признаюсь, решение написать такой фанфик было немного неожиданно для меня самой. Я хоть и люблю обоих этих героев, однако все же предпочла бы пейринг Себастьян/Мэйлин. Но в любом случае, было очень интересно посмотреть на ситуацию с другого, непривычного ракурса.

Вдали, между зеленых стен аллеи, виднелась хрупкая фигурка в простой деревенской одежде. Юный садовник, вооружившись секатором, выполнял обычную работу: стриг зелень в парке, придавая кустам скучную геометрическую форму.  
  
Мэйлин, спрятавшись за одним из кустов, подстриженным в форме уродливой спирали, издалека наблюдала за Финни. Очки, которые она так берегла – подарок хозяина – были аккуратно убраны в карман. Сейчас ей хотелось смотреть на Финни нормальным зрением. А нормальное зрение у Мэйлин было снайперским. Ей был виден каждый золотистый волосок в растрепанной шевелюре любимого…  
  
Все в поместье были уверены, что Мэйлин без ума от Себастьяна, однако на самом деле это было не так. Ее отношение к Себастьяну представляло собой смесь благодарности, боязни и восхищения. Причем восхищалась она красавцем-дворецким скорее как роскошным произведением искусства, нежели как живым человеком. Более того, иногда Мэйлин казалось, что Себастьян и не человек вовсе. Ну не может человек быть столь великолепным и совершенным!  
  
Другое дело – Финни. Он живой, настоящий, и совсем не идеален. Но при каждом взгляде на его нескладную тонкую фигуру, при каждом звуке его звонкого голоса сердце Мэйлин затопляла нежность. Однако Мэйлин боялась намекнуть ему на свои чувства. «Он мне наверняка откажет! Вряд ли я могу понравиться ему… Я старше его. И выше его ростом. И совсем не красавица», - такими мыслями она изводила себя день за днем, только издали любуясь парнем, рядом с которым все мужчины мира, даже безупречно-прекрасный Себастьян, отступали в ее глазах на задний план.  
  
«Вот, снова шар… И еще один… Бедный Финни, он вынужден идти проторенным путем, как простой ремесленник. А ведь с его-то фантазией можно было бы такого натворить в ландшафтном дизайне, что все окрестные дворяне умерли бы от зависти к графу Фантомхайву!» - думала Мэйлин, наблюдая, как Финни превращает кусты в геометрические фигуры. Ей было обидно за любимого, который в своем творчестве не имел права выйти из жестких рамок паркового искусства, поставленных графом, Себастьяном и викторианской модой.  
  
«Вот, снова шар… И еще один… - думал Финни. – Я мог бы так стричь кусты вечно! Каждая пара шаров похожа на грудь Мэйлин… Но надо остановиться. Такое однообразие не понравится графу…»  
  
И все же привычное занятие быстро утомило его. Разумеется, не физически (Финни, с его сверхчеловеческими возможностями, мог бы работать несколько суток без остановки!), а морально – ощущением скованности, чувством подрезанных крыльев... Финни присел на лужайке отдохнуть и привычно покосился на высокий куст самшита вдали, у беседки над прудом. У него была давняя мечта – изваять из этого куста, имеющего ныне форму банального параллелепипеда, фигуру Мэйлин в полный рост. «Но ведь граф ни за что не разрешит такого, – в сотый раз печально подумал юный садовник. – Ему не понять, что такое любовь! Сам-то он никого не любит – даже леди Элизабет…»  
  
Финни глубоко уважал Сиэля Фантомхайва и считал себя его вечным должником. Но при этом отчетливо осознавал, что после всего некогда пережитого в сожженном дотла сердце графа вряд ли сохранилось что-либо, кроме чувства долга и жажды мести. Так что ждать от господина Сиэля сочувствия в романтических вопросах было бы бессмысленно.  
  
Мэйлин давно приглянулась робкому, застенчивому Финни, но он скорее умер бы, чем сказал ей об этом. «Она такая красивая, а я… А я – простой парень, ничего особенного. И вообще, ей, кажется, Себастьян нравится… Ну ясное дело, где мне до него! Не буду позориться – не скажу ей ничего…» - эти навязчивые мысли, которые он пережевывал ежедневно, вновь заняли собой сознание Финни, изрядно подпортив его идиллический отдых на лужайке. Парнишка горько вздохнул. Ему вдруг показалось, что и трава вокруг как бы немного пожухла, и цветы в бордюрах аллеи словно утратили яркость оттенков, и даже небо будто потемнело и слегка просело, стало почти физически давить на голову…  
  
Финни лег на траву и заплакал от полнейшей безнадежности. Иногда, когда никто не видел, он давал волю этой своей полудетской слабости, от которой никак не мог избавиться.


	2. Коробка для бенто

Мэйлин сделала глубокий вдох. Надо решиться! Когда, если не сейчас? К черту все сомнения! Она надела очки, оправила фартук и чепчик и подняла с газона большой узелок, в котором была коробка с обедом. Коробку ей подарил Танака – это была японская лакированная шкатулка для бенто с отделениями для разных закусок.  
  
Танака возник перед ней полчаса назад, когда она увязывала на кухне пару металлических судков в узелок из полотняной салфетки. Из узелка очень вкусно пахло. Мэйлин на свой страх и риск решила принести Финни обед прямо в парк. Ей давно хотелось это сделать, но распорядок жизни в замке обязывал слуг принимать пищу только на кухне. И вот сегодня, пользуясь отсутствием в поместье как господина, так и Себастьяна (оба с раннего утра уехали по делам), Мэйлин осмелилась осуществить свое давнее намерение.  
  
\- Для Финни? – коротко спросил Танака и, не дождавшись ответа, достал из-за спины большую шкатулку. – Держите, Мэйлин. В этом будет удобнее.  
  
\- Это мне? Подарок? – задохнулась от восторга Мэйлин. Танака кивнул.  
  
\- А ну, покажь! – подскочил Барт. – Ну да, красиво… Но какая разница, в чем нести обед? Обычная кастрюлька подошла бы ничуть не меньше! А может, и больше…  
  
Тут с плиты в дальнем конце кухни повалил густой дым, и повар поспешил туда – спасать свое творение. Танака спрятал улыбку. А Мэйлин в очередной раз порадовалась, что не доверила готовить обед для Финни бестолковому Барту и лично состряпала салат, котлеты и булочки. «Я уж и забыла, когда чувствовала себя женщиной», - подумала она.  
  
И вот сейчас Мэйлин летела по аллее, крепко сжимая в руке узелок. Все ближе лужайка, где сидит Финни… Ой, уже не сидит, а лежит – заснул, что ли? Но как раз в тот момент, когда она хотела позвать его по имени, парень повернул к ней голову – видимо, услышав чье-то приближение. И именно в этот момент Мэйлин споткнулась… Ох уж эти очки, вечно они ее подводят!  
  
Ей показалось, что падала она очень долго. Но самое удивительное, что она так и не упала. Открыв глаза, Мэйлин обнаружила себя в объятьях любимого – тот вовремя подхватил ее своими на удивление сильными руками. Они сидели на траве, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Мэйлин подняла голову. Во время падения с нее слетели очки, так что сейчас она ясно видела каждую веснушку Финни, каждую коричневую крапинку в его больших зеленовато-карих глазах, каждую трещинку на его губах. И Мэйлин потянулась к этим губам…  
  
Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, Мэйлин вспомнила, зачем пришла, и оглянулась по сторонам в поисках узелка с бенто. Надо было найти и очки - очень не хотелось бы, чтобы подарок господина пострадал.  
  
Очки обнаружились у нее на коленях – хорошо, хоть не разбились! Мэйлин поторопилась их надеть и в этот момент услышала укоризненный голос Финни:  
  
\- Эх, Плуто…  
  
Она вскочила и обернулась. Плуто, судя по выражению бескрайнего счастья на его морде, уже умял все котлеты и булочки. Теперь он слизывал остатки салата с газона. Рядом с ним валялись пустая коробка и измятая салфетка.  
  
Мэйлин чуть не расплакалась. Но Финни встал, обнял ее и шутливо сказал:  
  
\- Я так завидую Плуто!  
  
Видя, что Мэйлин сильно расстроена, он добавил:  
  
\- Не огорчайся, Мэйлин… Пойдем на кухню, пообедаем. А эту красоту с собой заберем – Плуто ее все равно не оценит.  
  
Финни подобрал коробку для бенто, завернул ее в салфетку и сунул под мышку. А потом, взяв Мейлин за руку, повел ее к замку.


	3. Приказ графа Фантомхайва

\- Я не читал их мысли целенаправленно, мой господин… Такого приказа от вас не было. Так, всего лишь засек какие-то случайные обрывки сновидений и воспоминаний.  
  
\- Значит, Финни и Мэйлин теперь находятся в романтических отношениях… И что в этом плохого, Себастьян, раз уж ты решил сообщить об этом мне? – спросил граф Фантомхайв, пока дворецкий снимал с него туфли и чулки.  
  
\- Мой господин, я не говорил, что в этом есть нечто плохое! Напротив, мне хотелось порадовать вас. Людям свойственно вдохновляться личными чувствами при выполнении своих служебных обязанностей. Так что мы можем надеяться, что запасы посуды в кладовых вашего имения теперь станут тратиться с менее пугающей быстротой…  
  
Сиэль тихо засмеялся, вспомнив неуклюжую горничную, вечно роняющую подносы с тарелками и бокалами.  
  
\- А ваш парк отныне станет более ухоженным, - продолжал демон. – И заодно – не таким… э-э-э… традиционным.  
  
\- Вот как раз этого не надо! – ворчливо ответил юный граф, слегка поднимая руки, чтобы дворецкий снял с него жилет. – Знаю я этого Финни – ему дай волю, он нам такой импрессионизм выдаст… Пусть лучше придерживается традиционного стиля.  
  
\- О, да, фантазия у него просто великолепная! Помните огромный куст самшита в западной части парка, у беседки на берегу пруда? Так вот, Финни мечтает создать из него фигуру Мэйлин в полный рост… – неспешно рассказывал Себастьян, одевая господина в ночную сорочку.  
  
Сиэль хмыкнул и уселся на постель. На тумбочке возле кровати стоял чай, без которого в этом замке не обходился ни один ритуал отхода ко сну. На сей раз дворецкий выбрал для вечерней порции отменного «эрл грей» чайную пару веджвудской марки – подарок графу Фантомхайву от леди Элизабет к прошлому Рождеству. Тончайший фарфор был расписан цветами и бабочками. Вполне в духе Лиззи… Сиэль задумчиво разглядывал это воплощение любви, беззаботности и счастья, пока Себастьян задвигал шторы.  
  
\- Кстати, когда у него день рождения? – спросил граф, отпив чаю и забравшись в постель.  
  
\- Неизвестно, мой господин. Сам он этого не знает, равно как и не знает своей семьи, - отвечал дворецкий, ничуть не удивившись вопросу.  
  
\- Ну так узнай в той лаборатории! Должны же там были сохраниться какие-то документы… – лениво произнес граф, сдерживая зевоту. Сказывалась чудовищная усталость после сегодняшнего тяжелого задания. Даже ему, «цепному псу королевы», к услугам которого настоящий демон, иногда приходится весьма и весьма нелегко в борьбе с врагами Ее величества.  
  
\- Той лаборатории больше нет, мой господин… - мягко напомнил Себастьян.  
  
\- Ах, да! Ну что ж, тогда будем считать, что его день рождения – завтра, - заявил Сиэль.  
  
Себастьян подоткнул одеяло, однако полог задвигать не спешил. Он стоял у кровати, терпеливо ожидая продолжения мысли графа Фантомхайва. Но шли минуты, а Сиэль молчал, и тогда демон осторожно спросил:  
  
\- Будут какие-то приказания на этот счет?  
  
\- А я разве не сказал? – раздался из-под одеяла сонный голос Сиэля. – Завтра с утра съезди к главному придворному садоводу и купи у него куст самшита. В кадке. Высотой примерно с человека.  
  
\- Слушаюсь, мой господин, – Себастьян, улыбнувшись, задвинул полог и погасил свечи в канделябре.  
  
  
2015


End file.
